HetaOni: Anime Chronicles!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Based off the Ao Oni games, primarily HetaOni. When Naruto, Inuyasha, and other anime Characters decide to explore a haunted western style mansion in the mountains, they find themselves encountering the legendary blue demon. Now they must fight and survive against the creature while solving the maze which is the mansion and with their abilities severely weakened.
1. Prologue

Anime no Oni

0

Pairings Undecided

0

Story Start

0

_"Goddamnit!"_

The sound had snapped him out of his thoughts. He was, he was no longer in bedroom or study. This time, he was in a room he didn't recognize. All he knew was that Inuyasha was standing right in front of him, his red robe of the fire rat torn slightly. He could see cuts in it.

Next to him was Sesshomaru. He was frowning at Inuyasha, and well, that wasn't all that unusual. Misora was also on his other side, clutching the book he had become accustomed to seeing with her with to her chest and he noticed it. "Even though the four of us got together, the situation hasn't gotten any better. We're still trapped here, and that fucking monster is still after our asses!"

What was going on? Didn't breaking them clocks give them memories of things that had already happened? This was a room that he had never seen. This much he was sure of it. 'If only I could hear your voice. Is the distortion still that strong?"

"Inuyasha, stop being such a loud mouth fool." Sesshomaru coolly remarked. "Someone will eventually take notice of our absence and come search for us." Inuyasha wasn't having any of it.

"And how long will that take? This damn place has weakened us too much! That damn thing will kill us before then!"

This wasn't right. Inuyasha was like him, too stubborn to admit defeat.

He took notice that Misora wasn't trying to stop the fight like usual. That was her nature alright, she didn't like violence, but something was odd about her. He probably knew her better than most of the other characters because of his willingness to befriend people, and something was up with her. She was silent, and unusually come for her character. He couldn't quite place it, but she was unusually quiet. Her school outfit was cut up and shredded, she was covered injuries but she wasn't crying. In fact, not once had he witness her flee during the battles. That calm stare of hers, something was held within her eyes. Looking closer he noticed that there was some sort of inner conflict.

"Fool, enough with your incessant barking!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, jolting his eyes over to him. He saw Inuyasha recoiled slightly, but just as defiant as ever. "There are still many other ways to get out of here!" Sessohomaru was annoyed, and he turned those cold eyes of his onto his brother. "Once we manage to break the source of the creature's ability to damper our power I will cut it down with my own claws."

"Fine, Teme, go and get yourself killed!" Inuasha barked. " he paused, sighing. "Though, if we were at full power it would make things a lot more convenient."

Suddenly, Misora took a step forward, and then seemed to falter a step, going backwards. She had a determined look on her face, but also a sad one on her face as well.

"Inuyasha-san." It was a statement, not a question, but it made the man turn to her

"...It's...It's okay." She faltered, the smile vanishing for a moment before coming back. "You will be okay. You'll...You'll be able to get out this time."

This time? What in the world was she talking about? Misora looked down at her feet sheepishly. "And...And if you get out...run straight ahead." she said seriously. "Don't ever look back, no matter what."

Misora was cut short by the door behind her bowing in and slamming off its hinges, and Misora raised her head to look at Inuyasha, Then Sesshomaru and finally his eyes. Behind Misora stood the ferocious monster that they had all come to hauntingly know so well. Its claws were stained red.

"Misora!" two voices exclaimed. A sad smile formed on Misora's face.

"Arigato, for protecting me everyone. Please don't cry for me, live! And promise...promise me…" Misora stated. The three of them wouldn't be fast enough.

"Misora!" her face whiter than a sheet. Her smile burning into his brain.

"...Promise me...You'll..."

He watched in horror as the monster launched itself forward, its red claw poised to slash right through Misora.

_"Promise me...you'll live..."_ he could hear her mutter as the claw struck her from behind.

"MISORA!" The scream erupted from Naruto's mouth as for the first time in years, a precious friend died right before his eyes.


	2. The Ao Oni!

Anime no Oni

0

Pairings Undecided

0

Author's Note

0

Story Start

0

It took several hours for them to arrive to deep mountain side from the Anime Summit. The mansion they arrived too towered far into the sky with dull white walls and lifeless shingles. The area was surrounded by dead trees and unkempt grass that gave the area a look of abandonment. The dead grass gave out a crunch under their footsteps and the lack of life, even in the air backed the claims and rumors of the frightening place.

The moment they arrived it seemed like the sun hid itself behind the thick blanket of lifeless, grey clouds. It was cold. It was strange; he knew the sensation of cold but not like this. He merely shrugged it off though. He thought it was all in its head.

"It's really here."

There were four of them. The first was an energy girl with brown haired with bright, lime-honey eyes. She was dressed as a school girl, her name, Misora Kasuga

"Hmm," this was from the oldest of the group. Sesshomaru, like his brother Inuyasha he had the features of a dog with long, flowing silver hair. He appeared handsome and frail-looking at the same time, fairly tall and lean-built. He was light-skinned with pointy ears, golden amber eyes. On his forehead was a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs. There were also two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. His outfit consisted of an armor with a spiked pauldron with a long flowing sash of Chinese influence, with a red and white Kimono and a cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth along with a Sashinuki Hakama which gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect and flat pointed ankle-high boots

Inuyasha like his brother shared similar features, down to golden eyes, and claws on his fingers. Unlike his brother his outfit consisted of a separated sleeveless jacket, kosode, hakama bloused at the ankles and obi. All red, made out of the Fire Rat Demon.

The last of them was Uzumaki Naruto, with spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Like the guys he had a distinctive features in the form of whisker marks. His outfit consisted of an orange and black color track suit with a black t-shirt underneath and black sandals. On the black was a red spiral, a symbol in homage to his clan along with a short-sleeved with coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline.

"D-Do you really think we'll find ghosts?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Ever since he was a kid he didn't like ghost. Demons, he could deal with. Psychotic murders, didn't unnerve him. Giant animals eating him whole, been there and done that, but ghosts? Uugh, he absolutely hated them.

"This mansion appears to have been left in a deplorable state." Sesshomaru spoke up. Would it have killed him to smile?

"It looks like shit. Let's just go in and see if the rumors about the monster is true. I hardly doubt it'll be a challenge." Like always Inuyasha was impatient. Though one couldn't help but feel bad for any said potential monster. Between him, his brother, and Naruto it was overkill. That is if said monster lasted that long. Maybe if they were in the initial states of their power, but post series, they were almost untouchable with the exception of other late or post series manifestations.

"I guess we should look around." Naruto remarked with a mumble. "How should we do this?"

"Come on, let's go!" Misora suddenly started towards the door. The three males were confused. A few hours ago Misora looked like she was going to jump out of her skin. She wasn't all that particular brave or well known, she was a background character known for how easily frightened she got. If anything she was probably the only person Naruto knew more afraid of ghost then him.

"Alright," Naruto remarked, suddenly feeling a bit more courageous. Misora was a comrade and if something happened to one of them, it happened to all of them. Naruto followed quickly after her. Inuyasha followed quickly after and finally Sesshomaru.

"For a place that looks like shit outside, it's remarkable cleaner on the inside." Inuyasha noted. The place was kind of dim, and to their surprise it wasn't as dusty as expected. In fact for a mansion its entrance looked more like a common home. The silence was so eerie that one could almost hear a heartbeat. Naruto began looking around; there was a hallway to the left, right, up front along with a set of stairs.

"Is this all? This place looks boring."

Before anything else could be said the sound of something like glass shattering against the floor filled the room. The warriors tensed at the sound. "So something is here after all." Inuyasha muttered.

"I'll go check it out!" Naruto volunteered. The rumor was about a monster right? Besides, even if it was a ghost it wasn't like in his state he could die.

"If you manage to get lost and we leave before your return I don't want to listen to any incessant whining upon your return, so be weary of your surroundings."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, yeah." He said, continuing on his way. Naruto continued his way down the wall. The hallway to the right had only two doors. Naruto checked the first door and it was locked. "Who locks a door in an abandon mansion?" he murmured. Maybe it was jammed or something? He shook his head and continued his way down the hallway. He let out another sigh and a shiver. What the hell was that chill? He entered the room at the end of the hall and it was a Kitchen.

There was a TV and a table, kitchen equipment as well. He continued looking around until he noticed the broken shards of a white dinner plate on the ground. He looked around, wondering how this plate got into the middle of the ground. He continued to explore the room which was pretty bare for a kitchen.

There was a door, however, next to the fridge, but it wouldn't open. It was jammed. Naruto pursed his lips, broken plates and locked doors? Naruto decided to return back to the foyer area. His paranoia intensified when he arrived to find himself alone. The others had vanished. "No…they didn't leave, did they?" he mumbled to himself. Inuyasha if he grew impatient enough maybe, Sesshomaru definitely, but not Misora. Maybe they went outside?

He made his way over to the door and tried it. It didn't move at all. What on earth was going? "Misora-san! Inuyasha!" he called out, only to get silence in response. He sighed as he continued on, calling their names. Naruto continued on, exploring the mansion. To his surprise he came across a Tatami room. The familiarity calmed him, if only a little.

Every time he tried a door it was locked. ''Damnit," he cursed, after trying his eight locked door. At the very least he shouldn't have to search that many rooms. That left another hallway before trying the stairs. He continued until he came across a bend in the hallway. Great, now he could try even more locked doors. When he finally turned down the hallway his blood absolutely chilled. For the first time in a long time he was shocked. He couldn't see the front of the creature, except that it was stark naked. It had a humanoid body, featureless, dark violet skin and an oversized head which alone was larger than his body. He watched as it disappeared through the door.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He must have been seeing things? He continued down the hall, this time a bit more cautious. Thankfully there was another door. The other door had been a bathroom, oddly clean for an abandoned mansion, and that left the last door, at the very end. The door...it had gone through.

Naruto contemplated going for the stairs, but his curiosity was far too much for his own damn good. He slowly reached out to the handle and pulled on it. The handle made an odd sound, as if it was jammed. Impossible! That creature went through moments ago. It looked like he was going to have to go upstairs after all.

He went to the stairs, only the sound of the creaking steps under his feet and his own thoughts pervading through the darkness. He didn't feel as strong as he usually did. Was he more tired than he usually thought?

"Misora-san! Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" At the very least Misora should have said something. Earlier she pleaded for the blond not to leave her on her own if they arrived to the mansion. So where was she? "Oi! Temes! Get out here! It's nothing funny!"

He continued his way until he finally reached a room. The sound of something squashing drew his attention. Lifting up his sandal he took notice of rice. "Rice…? Inuyasha?" he asked out loud. He had to be on this floor. The rice must have been from something Kagome made for the Hanyou.

Room after room seemed to be nothing but bedrooms. "Inuyasha! Come on out!" he said, turning a corner and bumping into the half demon.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. What's with all the noise?"

"You guys just up and left! What the hell?"

"Well we weren't going to sit around all day and waiting for you. What's up with you, you look as pale as a sheet."

"I…I thought I saw…" he trailed off. "Where are the others?" As soon as he said it a frown formed on Inuyasha's face.

"I don't know. I turned down a hallway and next thing I know they were gone. My brother thought he saw something and we chased after it. We went in different directions."

"I'll try exploring the other floors. Do you mind staying in this area? No telling how huge this mansion is and I don't want us running around in circles."

Inuyasha merely remarked with tch. "Hold on!" he suddenly remembered. "I found this!" he said, handing the blond the rusty key he found. "Since your exploring, you might as well have it."

Naruto looked over it and it was labeled library. Unusual, but that made things more convenient once he figured out where the library was. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Naruto quickly left the room once again, trying the locked doors on the floor. The key didn't fit any of them, and he let out a frustrated sigh. He went down stairs and began trying the doors until he got to the door that creature arrived. When he finally entered the room, he saw a flash of something violet, causing him to freeze.

It vanished as quickly as it popped up. He had to check it though, Sesshomaru could take care of himself, but Misora wasn't a fighter. He slowly walked along the bookcases. He continued looking around until he came across a fresh rice ball on the table. He grabbed it, pocketing the item. "Just what the hell is going on?"

There was a sound, and there it was. The creature. It had a startlingly big head, with large eyes brimming with malice and intelligence and its mouth sporting sharp teeth. The creature launched itself and Naruto was able to avoid its attack. He quickly formed a Rasengan and rammed it into his chest. To his shock the creature stumbled back with slight lacerations.

What the hell was going on? His Rasengan should have shredded the organs in the creature chest or blowing his chest out. The creature lashed out and Naruto jumped away, some of his hair strands dropped from the creature's claw.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Five Narutos popped into existence. What the hell was going on? Why did only five appear when he channeled enough chakra for fifty. Naruto ordered four of the clones to charge while he had the fifth helped him form a Rasengan. It had been years since he needed a clone for a Rasengan. The monster slashed through the clones with ease and charged the blond.

"Rasengan!" the spiraling orb was rammed into the creature's gut, sending it flying backwards. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't he go into Sage Mode? Naruto decided until he found out what was going on; he wasn't going to chance combating the creature. He made a run for the door. He managed to outrun the thing and get the door open. Within moments he had slammed the door closed and darted up the stairs.

"What the hell was that thing Dateboyo!" he exclaimed, panting heavily as he rushed to where Inuyasha was. Were the others being affected as well? If that was the case he needed to find them as soon as possible before that thing found them.


	3. Finding Friends!

Anime no Oni

0

Pairings Undecided

0

Story Start

0

The first two floors had been checked, now it was a matter of the third floor and beyond. Naruto was gaining his bearings, having just encountered the monster. At the very least the creature wasn't a ghost, so it was comforting to some agree, or at least that what he was telling himself. As he scooped out his destination there seemed to be a fourth floor and another set of stairs. He was cautious, not wanting to be caught off guard by the creature.

The farther up he explored, the older the infrastructure seemed. The sounds were creakier and the coldness intensified. Why did this place have so many locked or jammed doors? Finally after trying and failing he got to a door that was opened. He entered the room and once again the room was rather sterile. Closing the door behind him he began exploring the room and nothing of interest was found.

Naruto continued about, heading down to the lower floor in frustration. He had found nothing, nothing at all. Down the hall, a sort of scratch sound caught his interest. He carefully trekked down the hall until he noticed the door at the end of the hall...it was open. It wasn't open before.

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him. "Misora-san?" The room was dark. He couldn't see a thing and as he stumbled about the door slammed shut behind him, startling him a great deal. _'It must have been the wind.' _He rationalized. After a minute of searching he finally found the switched and flicked it on.

Naruto couldn't help but yelp at what he saw. That damn violet skinned monster was right in front of him. He jumped back just in time to avoid him head being taken off. The creature's claws tore through the front of his jacket, leaving four visible claw marks on the front side of his right jack.

**"YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPe..." ** the scratchy, unearthly creature's voice made him sharply inhaled. Drawing out a kunai and charged forward. Suddenly he found himself being bombarded by blinding, blue hot energy that further tore his jacket. It felt like thousands of hot needles were scratched across his skin. The pain was so unreal, it felt like being hit by Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi but multiplied several times.

His face had stricken in pain, as he dodged yet another one of the creature's swipe. The memory of that time triggered old feelings. Anger. That was what he felt. After everything that he survived, he would not die here, not from some stupid monster. With a roar he charged the creature again, leaping over the creature he let the kunai struck in the forehead. Landing against the wall above the door he launched himself, channeling all his power into his fist he rammed it right into the skull of the creature, ramming the kunai deeper as it turned to swipe at him.

Naruto let out a pained hurk as the creature's claw slashed his left shoulder, sending him tumbling to the ground. For a moment he thought he had instinctively closed his eyes when he landed, but upon blinking he realized the lights were off. Panic washed over Naruto as he hastily flicked on the lights, only for the monster to have been gone. He left out a sigh of relief as he assessed his injury. It was a series of light cuts, but nothing serious.

Naruto decided to look around, in case the creature decided to come back for round two. He soon found himself in a bathroom. Looking around he found some gauze. He also found a key, meaning that it was time to try all the doors again. His search eventually led him to the second floor. He really wished Inuyasha hadn't been so stubborn and insisted on searching on his own. How he planned on progressing without keys Naruto didn't know. He was sure it was a matter of pride and he was blinded by not wanting to be outdone by his brother.

Naruto found himself in yet another bedroom. Locking the door behind him he began browsing the bookshelf. He let out a yelp when he suddenly found himself dodging a blade. In an instant he made out silver hair. "What the hell man! It's me, Naruto!" the blond angrily exclaimed.

After a moment, Sesshomaru lowered his sword.

"Oh, it's you Uzumaki?" he asked, looking rather disinterested. "You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Nice to see you too." The blond grumbled. "Considering your reaction, you saw the creature too!"

"That abominable creature attacked us in the foyer. Its hide was tougher than expected and we were separated."

"I saw Inuyasha, he's still on the second floor." A look of worry formed on Naruto's face. Where was Misora?

"Well rejoin with my brother and look for that cowardly girl. The creature will without a doubt make its presence known then." Just as he finished speaking the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard. "Prepare yourself Uzumaki. "

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. The sound of the door handle jingling could be heard. After several attempts it stopped, and the footsteps fade off. "Let's go."

"And here I thought you were confident you could defeat the beast."

Naruto felt himself glower. "I don't see him dead by your sword either." He answered as he unlocked the door. As he looked outside he regretted not waiting. That damn creature had been waiting for them.

"Know your place beast, Dokkado!" Sesshomaru's hand began to glow green. A misty sort of fog radiated around his hand as he charged forward and slashed the creature's eyes with amazing speed.

_"Has he…gotten slower?"_ Naruto wondered as he quickly formed a Kagebunshin. The kagebunshin aided him with quickly forming a Rasengan. Leaping forward he rammed the glowing orb into the chest of the creature, sending him flying back. Though the creature was far from done. Despite the attack being dead on it quickly recovered.

"What the hell! He's recovering faster than last time!"

"If you have time to complain, than fight." He said, as he moved to attack the creature again.

The creature began his aura attack again. Despite Naruto's attempt to dodge it, It hit him again and it was even stronger somehow. He dropped back in pain, but Sesshomaru tanked the hit and slashed the creature down the middle with Bakusagia. Though something was wrong, Bakusagia's power didn't materialize. Though, despite that the creature had faded away.

"Is it gone...?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I cannot answer your question Uzumaki, the nature of this beast puzzles me. Despites its intent to kill us…" he trailed off, not finishing his enquiry.

"Let's go," Naruto decided. He led Sesshomaru to the room where he last saw Inuyasha and sure enough the half demon was there.

"Well it's about damn time." He took notice of their battle weary states. "Damnit, don't tell me you guys already killed it?"

"We…don't know. Have you seen Misora?" he asked, his concern for the girl growing. The creature had gotten stronger in such a short time between him fighting it alone and him and Sesshomaru fought it. If that creature found her, he didn't even want to think about it. All he knew was that they needed to find her and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Hetaoni: Anime Chronicles  
0  
Pairings Undecided  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto found himself in another room. To his surprise the door was unlocked It was a bedroom, with two beds, a sofa, and a table. Then, on the table, something caught his eye. It was a small scrap of paper, he walked over, picking it up and looking it over. It was torn in half, with a green and blue rectangles on it. Naruto couldn't help but sigh, he wasn't good at puzzles or stuff like that.

He quickly forgot about it when he noticed a level on the wall. "What's a lever doing in a bedroom?" he wondered a loud. He walked over and took a look at it. It had three slots with a plaque next to it.

_Up is Heaven_

In the middle is Earth

**Down is Hell.**

In a place like this, choosing Heaven was probably bad so he chose hell. One of the beds, as if on a pulley system, moved to the side, and there was a large hole in the wooden floor. Naruto walked over to it and observed inside the hole. He saw nothing but whiteness, a floor maybe? He was given long to think when the floor gave out from under him and sent him tumbling down to the ground below.

He did a spin and landed on his feet. He let out a grunt, finding himself slightly dazed from the fall. He looked around the room until he noticed a large and black Grand Piano in the center of the room.

He walked over to it and looked over the keys. They had some numbers painted on them. He examined the keys for a few moments more, before moving to the door. It was locked from the inside, so he merely unlocked it and headed out, finding himself on the third floor.

He made his way to another room. So he fell a single floor? He came across another room filled with nothing but title-less books. He quickly scanned one book from the next. Nothing of interest and he scowled. Why couldn't he find something relevant to the situation on hand? He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the sound of the door at the end of the room open. It was then Naruto sensed something coming towards him and on instinct he drew a kunai and let it flew.

"Kyyaah!"

Naruto gasped, he couldn't believe his luck. "Misora-san." he exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you."

"Naruto-sempai!" she exclaimed, her face brightening considerably. "You're Okay!"

Naruto smiled, relieved that he had found Misora. She wasn't a combat type of character after all. If her abilities were as hampered as his and the others were. No, there was no sense in thinking about it now.

"Yes, indeed." he replied. He couldn't help but notice Misora was calm. He was use to her being giddy, but something was different.

"Right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and attacked us." Misora explained, clutching a book to her chest. It looked like a bible. "Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-san chased after it. It was really scary so I ran and tried to run away...leaving you behind." Misora's face twisted into regret. "I'm sorry, Naruto-sempai...But the front door wouldn't open no matter what, and we split up while running away."

"That's okay Misora-san. Still, what on earth is going on? Most of the doors and none of the windows will open. I don't understand this place at all Datteboyo. Not to mention our phones or anything will work." not that he had much luck with cellphones anyway.  
Misora's face grimly brightened.

"Yep. It looks like we're locked up." We were both silent at that. Such a thing was depressing to think about. "But!" Misora suddenly exclaimed, "I'm so glad I found you, Naruto-sempai."

"I'm fine. But...you're surprisingly calm about this, Misora-san." Naruto pointed out as Misora diverted her eyes. "You were even wandering the house, too!" Misora was quiet for a while.

"Well..." she started to say, then seemed to search for the words. "When that ghost appeared all of a sudden, I wanted to cry and cling to Naruto-sempai...but...well, Naruto-sempai was already gone and Inuyasha-san and Sesshomaru-sama aren't the comforting type so I had to remain strong. Even I was amazed at how calm I felt! And then I began to look for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Oh, I get what you're saying. I was startled at too at first. I found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but you know how impossible it is to get them to listen most of the time. Let's go and reunite with them." he said, taking a glance at the bag at Misora's side. Did she always have that? "Not to mention we'll have to check out the piano room later. I found something strange in there." he remarked as Misora suddenly paled.  
"Don't stay in the piano room for too long, okay?"

Naruto was confused, wondering what Misora was talking about.

"Well, I might have to..."

"No! Promise me! Promise me you won't stay in there for too long!" Misora cut him off, panic was plastered on her face and Naruto found himself stunned. The forcefulness of her words had almost floored him.

"I...okay, I promise not to stay too long." after stating this Misora seemed at ease.

"Let's go join the others then. We can discuss what's happened in the mean time." Naruto had explained everything from his first encounter with the Oni all the way to falling through the hole in the switch room. They arrived in the room only for Misora to let out a scream.

"The THING! It's the Thing!" she cried out, almost sobbing.

Inuyasha was cornered by the large grey creature, and Sesshomaru huffing at the side.

"You have no sense of timing Uzumaki Naruto." Sesshomaru called out, as if he wasn't happy to see us. He looked over, and took notice that he had Misora with him, and frowned. "Uzumaki, take the girl and run, you two will only get in the way.

That seemed to get Inuyasha's attention, and he looked over, a look of relief washing over his face for a moment before it went back to being strained. He was holding the creature off with Testuaiga.  
"You two get out of here! Me and Sesshomaru will take care of this."

"Sorry, I've never been good at listening." Naruto remarked as he began walking over.

"I...I can't follow that suggestion! I will fight too!"

The other characters were almost floored. The monster finally decided to toss Inuyasha back. "Alright purple-teme, I'm going to pay you two-fold for all those ambushes."

"You two are fools. Just don't get in the way." Sesshomaru remarked as all four characters were joined side by side.  
"Yakimono..." she suddenly chanted as an a bright red aura ensnared the monster. Whatever magic Misora cast resulted in the monster being slowed down. Naruto was easily able to dodge the creature's strike. "Agemono!" Misora continued to chant, a bright golden aura enshrouding Naruto. He felt power surge through him. He charged forward as he rammed a Rasengan into the creature's gut, causing it to fly back and crash into the wall.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't waste time and slash at the creature. A crooked X shaped grooved appeared on the head of the creature. The creature then vanished into thin air. With the aid of his friends, that was so much easier.

"The hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed, taking my shoulders."You totally ignored what I said!"

"Idiot! I don't abandon my allies, besides, we need to stick together."

"I thought the two of us alone could do something about it..." he said, his voice...unusually soft. "I guess getting out of here should take priority, now that that thing is dead."

"I don't think so." Naruto shook his head. "I already fought the thing and it vanished than too. I don't think we can kill it just yet. It might be one of those things where a special method is needed to kill it."

"We will find a safe location and gather our bearings." Sesshomaru ordered. No one wanted to argue, it was a good idea.

"I found a room with a switch. Its the only one I hadn't fully explored yet. We should check it out first." Naruto pointed out. They entered the room, exploring the area. "Over there the floor is rotten!" Naruto stated, pointing out where he fell true.

"...this room is above the piano room..." Misora muttered.

"Huh? You say something?" Naruto asked, hearing Misora muttering something.

"No, nothing Sempai." she remarked, once more refusing to meet his eyes.

"Let me set the setting to Earth." Naruto remarked as he walked over to the letter. The bed moved back over the hole, and then there was a clinking noise.

"Aah!" Misora exclaimed. "Its a key," she looked it over. "It says second floor key. So we can unlock a new door."  
"The perfect place to hide from that thing hopefully." after all, they would have to just lock the door behind them and they should be okay. They made it to the locked room. Entering it they saw it had a large table in it and a fire place. It was a rather empty dining room. It also had some beds. After everyone piled in Naruto locked the door behind them.

"I knew we should have brought more food." Inuyasha grumbled. They only brought a few snack items and that would last maybe a day, two at the most.

"I'm a little cold..." Miosra muttered.

"This house is indeed cold." Naruto noted. Naruto eyes widened as he suddenly remembered one of the items he found. "I have some matches."

"Do we even have anything to burn?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sure enough there was a few logs of fire.

Naruto lit the matches, and soon they had a nice fire sparking in the fireplace. The fire made for a warm and content atmosphere.

"Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru have encountered all matters of demon right? Does this thing seem familiar?"  
"Tch, its just a stubborn creature with a tough hide. I'll kill him soon enough."

Naruto turned his attention to Misora. "Did you find anything?"

"No, I searched the house for a way out...but there really isn't any. All the rooms I encountered were locked."  
"So if you can not find an exit, make one." Sesshomaru finally spoke up. "If all the exits are locked, why don't we just make our own?"

He had a good point. It wasn't like the blond didn't have experience in getting out of hands. "We'll we should rest up and began anew in the morning." he said as he looked at his watch. "What the hell? Why is it still the same time. I think my watch is broken." he said as he looked at Misora's watch, which was a different, yet incorrect time. "What's with your time?"

"...I...don't know..." she muttered. "...I never noticed..." she then changed the subject. "Who's going to take the first watch?"

She was right, it would have been dangerous for everyone to go to sleep.

"I'll take the first watch." Sesshomaru surprisingly volunteered. "I don't require sleep as much as the rest of you."  
This of course resulted in Inuyasha lashing out at his brother, taking the comment as an insult.

"Naruto-sempai?" Misora suddenly asked, and he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes Misora-san?"

"...will you promise me one thing?" she asked after a moment, and he could feel Inuyasha raise his head to look at them, his argument with his brother forgotten. "You too Inuyasha-san and Sesshomaru-sama."

"What is it?" Naruto added. "Depends on if it is something I can do." Misora was silent again for a moment.

"Please don't die."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Why did Misora asked them not to die. It wasn't possible, considering what they were. Sure he was surprised he bled, he thought it wasn't possible outside a world of his medium, but that didn't mean they could die right?

"What are you talking about, we can't d..." Inuyasha started to say but was cut off.  
"Promise me!"

They were stunned into silence by the forcefulness of Misora's statement.

"Child, what's the matter with you?" Sesshomaru asked, making his way over to them. Even Sesshomaru was concerned, and for him, showing concern for someone not named Rin was something major.

"Please...just...promise me you won't die..." she seemed on the verge of something, but what?

"I promise I won't die." the others, despite annoyed, agreed for the sake of calming down the girl.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"Now, Misora-san. I have a favor to ask you." he suddenly said, causing the character to look at him.

"What is it sempai?"

"...Don't you die either. I can't have a friend promise me that without them promising in return."

"...I..." Misora stuttered, floundering. She was obviously caught off guard by what he said. After a moment she finally nodded. "...I...I promise..." she said. Sesshomaru walked over to the table, sitting on it facing the door...the others went over to the bed. Naruto found himself quickly fading off.


End file.
